Young Gods
by CarmillaIsLifee
Summary: While things are getting hot and heavy on the chaise lounge, Carmilla learns that Laura might be a little more inexperienced then she thought. So being the caring girlfriend she is, she helps out. Rated M for smut. Title and lyrics used in this piece are from the song "Young God" by Halsey. AU prompt thanks to @ArtisticMarshmallow.


_He says, "Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends_

 _I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven_

 _If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes_

 _I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight"_

Carmilla kissed up the expanse of Laura's neck, her hands exploring skin that had been previously untouched from beneath Laura's shirt. She left goose bumps in her wake, making Laura shiver with every press of lips to flesh. They were sitting on the chaise lounge, Carmilla was on her knees and had Laura pulled into her lap straddling her. As Carmilla's lips traveled up the smaller girl's neck and closer to her ear, her head tipped back. A silent moan passed parted lips, but thanks to Carmilla's sensitive hearing she caught it. A smirk tugged at the vampire's lips as she sank her fangs into Laura's pulse point.

This is a thing that wasn't new to Laura, but was still surprising every time it happened. She never expected the pure ecstasy that came with having her life force sucked out of her. She read in countless books and fanfictions that it was the most pleasurable thing a human could experience and even with her _very_ limited knowledge of things that happened in the bedroom, she could confirm this. This time when a moan came out of her mouth, it was full force and loud. She could feel Carmilla's smirk increasing in size and her fangs deepening, another thing that always amazed Laura. The size of her girlfriends fangs.

"Carm please.." Laura begged. For what, she didn't know. This is the farthest she had ever gone with Carmilla, and she had a feeling it was only going to progress from here. Carmilla leaned back, blood dribbling down her chin. Oddly enough, it turned Laura on even more to see her blood all over Carmilla's face. "Please what Laura?" She spoke in her low voice, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. The smaller girl swallowed, her eyes grew wide. "I-I.." she started. Carmilla sensed that she wasn't going to be able to complete her sentence, so rather then putting the poor girl though that she leaned in and kissed her.

Laura responded to the feeling of her girlfriend's lips on her own easily. Carmilla had Laura's bottom lip caught between her teeth and after a few seconds she gave it a gentle tug, which earned her a throaty moan. Without disconnecting their lips, Carmilla began to lift Laura's shirt. Laura complied and pulled away for a moment to tug the rest of the garment off, then went back to Carmilla's warm lips. Both of her hands came up and grasped at Carmilla's perfectly chiseled jaw, her fingers dug into the skin.

There was a warmth pooling in the base of her belly, a warmth that she was not unfamiliar too. Judging by Carmilla's hungry hands wandering all over her torso, she too was extremely turned on. Laura's mind began drifting off to a land somewhere far away from where they were sitting, but was brought back to reality when Carmilla began to lean her back against the backrest of the lounge. Her eyes that had apparently closed at some point, shot open.

She looked up at her vampire lover with worry in her eyes, Carmilla noted. "Are you okay with this Laura?" She asked with as much strength as she could muster in her voice. Her own needs were screaming at her, begging her to go ahead and take Laura. To satisfy them both. The feline in her desperately wanted to mark Laura as hers, and only hers. Her inner cat growled just at the thought of having to share the tiny human. But the more human part of herself, which was small as it was, screamed over the growl and insisted that she be sure Laura was ready. This was no doubt a big step for the tiny human.

"Well I-I've never done this before Carm.." Laura explained. The vampire smiled and nodded, "Yes and your virtue is very endearing to me. It's a special thing." Laura smiled at the words the dark haired beauty said but shook her head. "No Carm, I haven't done anything. Ever." Carmilla's head cocked to the side, much like an inquisitive cat's would. She stared into Laura's eyes as if she was looking into her soul. After a few minutes the realization hit Carmilla like a ton of bricks. "Ohhh." She dragged the syllable out, making Laura blush and look down in embarrassment. "You've never even touched yourself cupcake?" Laura blushed harder and shook her head, keeping her eyes downcast. Suddenly she became very aware of the fact that both her and Carmilla were topless. When Carmilla had lost her shirt, Laura did not recall.

"I can help you." Laura finally looked up and saw both sincerity and lust in Carmilla's dark iris'. "Help me touch myself?" Laura asked. Carmilla only nodded and then began kissing down her neck, and whatever fire that was burning out came back alive in Laura's loins. Soon moans and small pleads filled the heavy air of the room again. After a few minutes of sucking and nipping at Laura's neck, Carmilla was able to get her hands behind her small girlfriend and unclasp her bra. She discarded the piece of clothing and for a few seconds leaned back to appreciate her girlfriend's body. "You're beautiful." She whispered.

Laura looked up into her girlfriend's eyes and tried to keep her tears at bay. As much as this exchange was extremely heated and driven by hormones, it was still something that was supposed to be a special for the human, which apparently Carmilla understood. She grasped Laura's skirt and practically tore it off the tiny human, surprised to see no underwear to be found. She gave a blushing Laura a look with a raised eyebrow. "What? Panty lines suck." She said with a pout. Carmilla could only smile at her silly human.

The vampire grabbed Laura's right hand and intertwined their fingers together, then brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed Laura's fingers. "For good luck." She said. With that she dragged Laura's hand down her own body, and brought it down to her girlfriends waiting heat. She used her hand to guide Laura's hand in circular motions around her clit, occasionally adding a slight pressure, then letting up to build tension. Judging by the red color that crept up Laura's chest and neck, it was working.

"Keep doing that." Carmilla whispered into her girlfriend's ear. Laura nodded and continued her ministrations, a few low moans escaping her throat. Carmilla added to the pleasure by using her skillful mouth on Laura's breasts. Occasionally she would take a break from sucking and flicking her nipples to take a bite into the soft, fleshy mounds.

"Carm!" Laura practically screamed at one point, when she had brought herself to her own climax. Carmilla smiled, proud that she had taught her little human how to properly get herself off. Laura panted for a few moments, while Carmilla hovered over her. Once she was recovered, she looked up at her girlfriend, a ferocious grin spread across her lips. She used her left hand to hook around and clamp down on Carmilla's neck, bringing the vampire's ear down to her lips. "Your turn." She said with a new found confidence.

 _He says "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges_

 _I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon_

 _There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs_

 _And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight"_

Carmilla created a little god in bed. She could not have been prouder, or well taken care of. For hours they took turns finding ways to get each other off, and little turn ons that they themselves didn't even realize they had. Carmilla had to constantly remind herself to not let her more animal instincts take over though, because she could seriously hurt or scare Laura. One thing about being a cat though, was that she was very skilled with her tongue, and she used it as her own personal weapon to bring Laura to ecstasy multiple times.

 _But do you feel like a young God?_

 _You know the two of us are just young gods_

 _And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_

That night they both felt like young gods. Not a care in the world was given. If it went past their apartment door, that had thankfully been locked for once, they didn't bother to give a damn. And when Laura finally was too spent to even move, Carmilla lifted her with ease and carried her to the bedroom. She laid her down and kissed the crown of her head whispering, "I have never been in love, and never shall, unless it should be with you." Words that she had once thought, but never spoke. Though this girl cuddled beneath her, deserved them.

 _I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool_

 _For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with sounds_

Fin.


End file.
